User talk:RenkonNairu
Question about episodes Question you left on my user page: "Are the two episodes linked above the only ones you ahve done so far? And, they they exclusively meant to be Voltron episodes or do you with to have the Golion episode sumerised on the same page?" : I've done 2 Golion pages, 1 Lion Voltron episode, and 1 Dairugger episodes (plus 2 more which I need to stop procrastinating and upload). See Category:Lists_of_episodes for lists of episodes of various series, with the links to their pages. :Yes, Golion/Dairugger pages are completely distinct from Voltron pages. For an example of Golion vs Voltron pages, check these: :* Golion episode: Escape from Slave Castle :* Voltron episode that's based on it: Space Explorers Captured :As you can see, the Golion page doesn't mention Voltron at all, and the Voltron page does mention some of the differences between it and the Golion episode it was based on. :--GrantB 20:08, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello I moved your post to the bottom of the talk pagehttp://voltron.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dream_Focus#Hello_2. No big deal. And as Grant told you, put four ~ marks at the end of your post. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 21:36, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Golion Episodes I am in the prosess of ripping the Golion episides from my DVDs to my computer. Once that is done updates and edits should move much faster. Please note the use of "should" and not "will". :If you aren't familiar with Wiki templates, you should definitely learn about them. They are pretty awesome, and I've created a few useful ones. For instance, I just added Template:episode to The Ghost and the Five Keys. (This page is educational: http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Templates) :While you're at it, please make title corrections to List of Beast King Golion episodes where appropriate. I think many of those titles are fan-translations from a time before the DVDs got released. Now that we have authorized translations, those titles should be corrected to match. :(Note: It's generally customary to put new topics at the bottom rather than the top of talk pages.) :--GrantB 03:05, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Please sign your comments On talk pages, please please please sign your comments. Just type "~~~~" (four tildas) and the wiki will automatically convert that to a datestamp and your username. Also, you can indent your lines by starting them with a colon; that makes threads easier to read. (If you are using WYSIWYG editor, there is a signature button that does the tilda thing. And you must use the indent button to indent instead of using a colon. It really is worth your time to learn a little about the code-view editor, though.) --GrantB 00:19, November 24, 2010 (UTC) you are now an administrator There are only three active editors with any reasonable amount of edits around here, so I thought it'd be rude to have only 2 of them as administrators, and the other guy working just as hard be left out. So you are now an administrator. You can delete any pages created by vandals and block them as well, like I just did to a new user over on the Gantz Wikia. I can't remember what else administrators do... does everyone have the ability to upload multiple photos at once, or is just administrators? [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 08:45, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :At the bottom right corner it says "my tools". Click that and then you click the thing about seeing a list of advanced wikia tools or something, and it gives you a list of things. The "Special pages" list everything, so you want to make sure to add it. Special:SpecialPages Also you'll find to "Upload multiple photos" you can add Special:MultipleUpload and there are other useful things as well. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 08:47, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Example episode page Check out , as well as linked therein. Let me know what you think. While you're at it, take a whack at adding Template:episode to the recent pages you did. All editors should know basic template usage; it's pretty easy. (Sorry for delay; I swear I left a comment here this morning; but I guess I didn't save it right.) Somewhat related: have a look at when you have a minute. I plan to add that to the front page soon. --GrantB 20:51, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. I will give this a try the next time I sit down to do some serious edits. RenkonNairu 20:53, November 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Happy Holidays Happy Holidays everyone! Just an FYI to Grant and Dream, I probably won't be able to do any real editing until after New Years. You might have already noticed that I haven't done anything since the beginning of Hanukkah. This is because I can't seem to find enough time to sit down with my computer and DVD player at the same time. But I'm sure you all have similar problems, it is that time of year. Once again, happy holidays and have a great New Year! :No problems! This isn't an obligation, just a hobby. (If you look at my history, I'll go like 2-3 months with no edits and then suddenly come back to it. If I seem obsessive lately, it's just because it's slow at work right now.) Happy holidays! --GrantB 23:32, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous jagwagon I wish would make an account if he's gonna keep editing like this. Especially since his edits are pretty decent, if perhaps sloppily formatted. --GrantB 15:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : I haven't really given his (or her) edits a good look yet. I only logged on last night for a bit because I had some free time. RenkonNairu 19:53, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm just ranting. It's a slow day at work. If you get bored, is a nice page to have bookmarked. Finally finished a VV page. Preemptive Merry Christmas or whatever your drug happens to be!--GrantB 20:40, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Community portal I would like to start using the Voltron_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal page to discuss Wiki-wide planning, which should be discussed now that Voltron Force is starting and we'll have all kinds of stuff to be covered here.. If you want to be in the loop, please "watch" that page. Thanks! By the way, you're in California, right? You wouldn't happen to be going to BotCon this year, would you? --GrantB 17:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: Unfortunetly, I will not be going to BotCon this year (as much as I'd want to). I'm going to be moving to TN in a little less than two months from now. This also means that I probably won't have the time to do much work on this WIki (not that I was really contributing much before). I apologize and wish you and the rest of the team the best of luck! 19:28, May 27, 2011 (UTC)